


Horngry: A Steve Rogers' Tale

by uglywombat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain kink, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Penetration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: Sam Wilson has diagnosed Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, with a heavy case of ‘Horngy’ and you’re just over there teasing him with an icy pop. Things are about to get a little hot and heavy for the sex-starved Captain.





	Horngry: A Steve Rogers' Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr from the beautiful thereluctantlady for sex-starved pissy Captain America. This got away from me.

This mission had him tense and wound up like a jack-in-the-box. The mission that saw you holed up in the decrepit old cabin, in the middle of nowhere, in the midst of a heatwave with no air conditioning or fans.****

His skin was crawling from the overwhelming feeling of sweat building and dripping, then building and dripping. It was crawling with the desire to feel hands sweeping over his muscles. A tongue tasting the sweat…

He was a horny menace and liability. Steve needed to get laid.

Why I hear you ask, would Steve be so concerned about his lackluster sex life in the middle of a brutal mission in the middle of nowhere?

Because five feet away to his left you stand in your barely-there shorts, tight singlet, your skin glistening with sweat as you sway to catch the pathetic breeze flowing through the surrounding trees.

You sinfully suck on the quickly melting icy pole, the tart lemon cooling your throat.

Yes, Steve adamantly believes, swear-on-the-Bible believes that you are taunting him. You are provoking him. With the sensual way you sway your hips as you make coffee in the morning. The lecherous groans as you drink the damn coffee. The way the water clings to your body long after you’ve come out of the shower, taunting him all day with images of you in the shower. Your sinful body begging to be…

And then at night, the soft moans from your room as you touch yourself under the seats thinking he can’t hear you as you whisper his name.

Oh no, Steve Rogers can hear you, and he believes you damn well knew he could hear you.

And now, there you stand before him, giving the icy pole fellatio (instead of him) and flirting with Bucky just to get under his skin.

You’re a tease. You’ve had him hard for days, fisting himself in the evening is not cutting it.

Steve drains what’s left of his tepid beer and slams it on the bench beside him.

“Whoa there tiger, you’ll burst a vein if you don’t take it easy,” Sam teased from beside him. “What’s got you all riled up?” He looked over to where Steve had been staring for the last ten minutes. “Oh… you know, Bucky’s not trying to move in on your territory.”

“She’s not my territory,” Steve growled, capping another beer and all but draining the bottle. Your hair looked so pretty today, your vintage-esque hairband brought out your eyes.

“Alright,” Sam cooed, “but you want her to be.”

“I don’t want…” God, there’s a bead of sweat trailing down your clavicle. He could lick it off and it would taste sweet. He bet you tasted sweet…

“Yeah, yeah. You’re so wound up you’re a real dick. You need to get laid. I’m sure she’d be more than happy to help you.” Steve slammed another empty bottle onto the table, drawing attention to himself. “Okay, buddy. When was the last time you got some?”

“Ten months, three days, five hours, 12 minutes and 33 seconds,” Steve answers far too quickly. "Sally the nurse. In my office. It was a little lackluster.“ You wouldn’t be lackluster. You’d be a minx. God, the things he wanted to do to you.

Sam chokes on his beer. “Precise. Okay, well, I think it’s best if you leave our pretty lady friend alone until you’ve banged one out with someone else because you’re horngy. It’s like hangry but you’re horny. You don’t want to break the poor girl.”

“Horngry?” Steve asks incredulously, his eyes locked on you and Bucky as you suck the damn icy pole stick clean, Bucky’s eyes drifting to your breasts occasionally. “And where do you suggest I find someone to ‘bang it out’ with?”

“Craigslist. Tinder. Grindr. Maybe get a professional in. Whatever tickles your fancy, and I don’t mean metaphorically. Just go get some with an actual human being before you murder someone.”

“I don’t think my dick even knows how to work anymore.”

Sam chortles like a hyena. “For everyone’s sake, please go get laid. I hear there’s a great woman down on Route 70 by the truck stop.”

Steve stews in his thoughts as he watches Bucky’s hand clap your shoulder as you laugh hysterically at something he said.

Steve growls like an animal and sulkily goes to find his phone. Sam was right, he was horngry. He will never get a gal like you, especially when Bucky has you wrapped around his long, talented finger. Just don’t ask Steve how he knows Bucky has talented fingers.

He spends a mere ten minutes on Tinder before admitting defeat and calls it quits. When he returns to the party the heat has risen and you and Bucky have disappeared.

Steve’s dick is going to die. He is going to self-combust if he doesn’t get laid. But he only wants you. Like a toddler, he kicks a chair over and sulkily storms to the lake. Maybe a few laps in the cool water will help.

There he finds you wading in the water in the lacy black boyleg panties he’s been secretly lusting after on washing day and your white singlet. Fuck.

You spin around as his feet crunch on the gravel of the banks. “Oh hey Steve, the water is really nice, you should come on in.” Your smile is so bright and genuine. It goes right to his… your eyes widen as you take in the bulge in his pants.

Before you can apologize he stalks into the water and greedily pulls you flush against his body. “Doll, you’ve had me hard and jacking off like a teenager for days. I haven’t had sex in 10 months, three days, six hours, ten minutes and five seconds.” Your mouth is agape as he flounders. “I’m horngry. I need sex. I need your help.”

You can’t help but smile as he blushes as his tirade comes to an end. “Oh Captain,” you slyly tease, your fingers trailing up his abs and chest, “we can’t possibly have you feeling horngry. It doesn’t help team morale. I’d be more than happy to help you out with your little problem.”

“I just…” he’s so cute when he’s embarrassed. “It’s been so long and I…”

You cut him off, your lips and tongue teasing his perfectly pouty lips. “Don’t worry, Captain, I’m going to take real good care of you.” You seductively bite your lip, grab his hand and lead him out of the water. You lead him to the abandoned shed you had found close to the lake on your run the previous day. It’s quiet, dusty and far away from the cabin.

Once inside you push Steve against the closest wall and drop to your knees, your hands deftly pulling his stupid gym shorts down. “Well then, who knew Captain America went commando,” you huskily moan taking in the sight of his large, veiny cock. His eyes are wild, pupils are blown, his hands running through his hair as he watches you lick the head of his cock before you take the tip in your mouth. “You taste as good as you look.”

His chest heaves as you run tongue along his length, your hands massage his balls. You can feel him lose self-control as you take him deep in your mouth, his tip hitting the back of your throat and his hands tightly gripping your hair. He fucks your mouth slowly, his thumbs stroking your cheeks gently, his eyes fixated on your mouth.

“Fuck,” he groans pulling his hips back and taking himself out of your mouth.

“Captain said a bad word,” you tease looking up at with your doe-like eyes.

“Captain knows a lot of bad words, sweetheart,” he growls grabbing you by the forearm and pulling you up. “And as pretty as you look down on your knees with my cock rammed down your throat, I said I needed to fuck.” He pushes you over to the dusty desk and bends you over the desk. His hands splay over your ass cheeks as his legs kick yours apart.

With one swift tug, your panties lay ripped on the ground. “How am I supposed to get back to the cabin without any pants?”

Steve darkly chuckles running his fingers along your pussy. “I want everyone to see what a bad girl you’ve been. You’ve been teasing me for days. Shaking your cute ass in my face. Batting your pretty little eyelashes at me.” He deftly dips a finger deep inside you and you grip onto the desk for dear life. “And don’t think I haven’t heard you in your room at night. Fucking yourself and calling my name out.”

“Fuck,” you groan as his finger sweeps against your g-spot.

“Language, sweetheart,” he teases pulling his fingers out of your pussy, grazing your walls. He lines his cock up and slowly enters you, drawing out a line of curses from your mouth.

He fucks you hard and vigorously, the desk banging up against the wall, as you clutch onto anything you can. His grunts are primal and rip through your body right to your clit. For a man who was afraid his dick wouldn’t work he sure knows his way around a woman’s body. His fingers deftly tease your clit as he pounds into you, desperate to feel you come around his cock.

The crescendo of your moans is enough to drive him wild, your walls clenching hard around him as you reach your peak, coming hard. Steve fucks you through your orgasm, chasing his own. He’s a desperate man on a mission. Steve needs to get his groove back.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” he breathlessly croons, his movements becoming sharp and rushed. “I’m going to take you back to the cabin and we’re going to keep Sam and Bucky up all night. You’re not going to leave my bed. I’m going to have my fill of you.”

You can’t speak. His cock pushing against your walls is pulling you towards another orgasm, and you can feel him getting close.

“Do you need to come again, baby?” he darkly chuckles. “Ask your Captain nicely.”

“Fuck, please, Captain, make me come again. Please.”

“So sweet, darling.” His fingers delve to your clit again and he vigorously rubs again. You wail, your clit still sensitive but the pain is delicious. “That’s it, sweetheart, come for your Captain.”

Well, if you’d known you had a kink for your Captain and that damn mouth you wouldn’t have waited until now. It was enough to drive you into another earth-shattering orgasm, your pussy squeezing his cock. He follows closely behind, spilling himself deep inside you.

“The fucking mouth on you,” you giggle, sweaty and exhausted.

“Fucking language sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life. Please and so much thank you.


End file.
